heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mexican bandits Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid rides into the town of Bedlam, a town that is filled with shady characters who do nothing but drink and fight. Witnessing a man being tossed out of a bar, Two-Gun saves him from a speeding horse carriage only to be punched by the man he rescued for his troubles. The Kid knocks the man out and leaves him in the street. Stopping in at the local blacksmith to have repairs done on Cyclone's shoes. He meets the blacksmith, Anvil Smith, who tells the Kid that Bedlam used to be a peaceful town called Sun Hollow until it became overpopulated with outlaws and criminals. He begins to explain that nobody has the courage to stand up to those keeping lawlessness alive in town. Suddenly, a shot is fired into the blacksmith shop, fired by a local trouble maker who is friends with sheriff Luke Bannon. The Kid beats him senseless for carelessly discharging his gun and then drags the unconscious man over to the saloon where Luke Bannon is hanging out. There the Kid tries to pick a fight with Bannon but is overpowered by his men and tossed out in the street. Two-Gun is recovered by Anvil Smith who gives him medical attention and the two decide to go in an deal with Luke Bannon and his men once and for all. The pair storm the saloon and with Two-Gun's .44 Dragoons and Smith's anvil hammer they clean up the roughnecks in the bar and Bannon is killed under the Kid's guns. With Bannon and his men wiped out the innocent citizens of Bedlam rejoice and decide to change the name of their town back to Sun Hollow. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Luke Bannon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The New Sheriff | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt overhears Killer Kane and his gang plotting to ambush the new sheriff of Gunbutt so they can take over the town and make it their own. Disliking bushwackers, Kid Colt decides to stop them. When Kane and his minions surround the sheriff, Kid Colt arrives on the scene with guns blazing sending Kane and his men fleeing. Sheriff Down is thankful for the Kid's intervention and not recognizing the outlaw hero, he asks the Kid to help him with his task: Putting up reward posters for the capture of Kid Colt. The Kid keeps his identity secret and begins asking the sheriff about himself, and learns that although Down has heard that Kid Colt has aided people in the past, an outlaw is an outlaw and he intends to capture him. The pair ride into town where people are silently shocked that their new sheriff is riding with the very man he is attempting to capture. Soon they are told that Killer Kane and his men are robbing the local bank. Before anyone can tell Down who Kid Colt really is, he deputizes the outlaw hero and they both rush to the bank. There Kid Colt bursts in and mows down Killer Kane and his gang, then departs as soon as he is finished much to the confusion of Sheriff Down. Just then one of the locals goes to the sheriff and tells him that the man he had just deputized was none other than Kid Colt. Realizing this, Down realizes that despite being an outlaw, Kid Colt was the best deputy that he has ever had. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Killer Kane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Date With Death! | Synopsis4 = While trying to cross a bridge that can only handle one-way traffic, Two-Gun Kid crosses paths with a man named Deuce Kimball who demands that the Kid get out of his way or be knocked into the river. Not willing to be bullied around, Two-Gun uses his lasso to tie up Kimball's horse and force him into the river below. Watching this and recognizing the Two-Gun Kid, Deuce's men refuse to get in the middle of things. The Kid pulls Kimball out of the water and Deuce vows to get even with the gunslinger. After the Two-Gun Kid rides away, Kimball demands to know why his men didn't react, when one of them says he wasn't going to draw on the Two-Gun Kid, he is shot dead. Kimball then orders his surviving gang member to round up the best outlaw gunfighters in the area as he intends to put a contract out on Two-Gun Kid's head. Outlaws from all over the territory come to collect the reward put out on the Kid's head. However, each attempt at assassination is thwarted by the hero forcing Deuce to up the reward for the hero's death. After the final assassin fails, Kimball decides to set a trap. He sends one of his men to tip the Kid off to a coach robbery staged by Kimball intending to have taken over the coach and ambush Two-Gun when he comes to its rescue. However, the Kid figures out the plot when he rides to the stage office and finds the owner tied up. Realizing that he would be walking into a trap, Two-Gun goes to the trail where the coach is scheduled to cross and waits in a nearby tree. When the coach passes, the Kid slays the driver and then blasts away Kimball and his men, then returns the coach to it's rightful owners. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Deuce Kimball Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}